parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
TrainBoy43's Thomas and Emily get some kids commercial.
Here is a Thomas and Emily get some kids commercial by TrainBoy43. Cast *Thomas - Paul *Emily - Kayla *Stepney - Brian *Percy - Kidaroo *Rosie - Princess *Elizabeth - Kate *D261 - Simon Transcript *Thomas: Well, I'm so bored. *Emily: Me too. I can't believe we don't have any kids. *Thomas: Hey! Since D261 and Elizabeth are not around, why don't we get some kids? *Emily: Great idea, Thomas. I really want to have some kids so badly. *Narrator: A few moments later... *Thomas: Ah! That was swell. (sees a baby Stepney come out, along with a teenage Percy, and a child Rosie) *Emily: Aren't you kids just sweet? (gives Stepney Pinocchio's clothing and hat and shoes from Disney's Pinocchio (1940) to wear, but puts Max Goof's clothing from A Goofy Movie (1995) on Percy to wear, and makes Rosie wear her Alice in Wonderland outfit from Alice in Wonderland (1951 film)) *Elizabeth: Did somebody built some puppets without asking us first? *Thomas: Uh-oh. Is that Elizabeth and D261? (Thomas, anxious, and Emily, worried, look hide their kids in some draws and lock them inside) *D261: There you are, Thomas and Emily. Now tell us the truth and don't lie to us, did you get some kids and give them some clothing to wear? *Emily: Well, I'm afraid we cannot say this. But yes, we have! *D261: Let us see them. (he and Elizabeth look in the mirror and scream in terror when they see themselves turning into animals. Thomas and Emily chuckle and bravely roar in an annoying and cross way at Mavis and D261) *Thomas: (Scary Voice) D261 and Elizabeth! How dare you treat us and our kids unfairly like that! That's it! Both of you are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for a million years! *Emily: (WiseGuy's Voice) We're turning you into animals. Just hang on, kids. Let us handle both of them. *Elizabeth: (Kidaroo's Voice) No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! You can't change us into animals! (Thomas and Emily turn D261 and Mavis into animals with Mavis being a raven and D261 being a lion) *D261: (Diesel's Voice with his Old Oh Oh Oh voice) Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! No no no no no no no no no no no! You changed us both into animals! *Thomas: (Bad Cop's Voice) Well, too bad! (Normal Voice) You both have to get used to it. These are for your own dang goods. Now you will stay in some crates! *Elizabeth: (Kidaroo's Voice) No no no no no no no no no no no no! You can't do this to us! *D261: (Diesel's Voice) And we'll tell you that we're villains and we swear that we can do what you want! *Emily: (Normal Voice) Look at us, you bad guys. We don't even care. You are not too old, you are babies, and no way, you do not have any lifes just like us. Now you will always fall for our tricks. So live with that! And look at our lifes. They're supposed to be happy and healthy since we're in any parody series. Now time to lock inside some crates. *D261: (Diesel's Voice) Look, you fools. You'd better not lock us in crates, and we're still too old! (Thomas and Emily tie D261 and Elizabeth up and lock them in some crates) *Elizabeth: (Kidaroo's Voice) Ouch! These sting. They're killing us. *Thomas: Well, too bad. (kicks the two crates with Mavis and D261 inside them out) *Emily: You'll be sorry for what you've done. (frees the kids from the cupboards as they both come to life with Thomas and Emily using some magic from some magic wands to bring them to life so that the three kids can move and talk)